


Buttercup Utonium's Dirty Secret

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Dirty Secret Series [3]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fisting, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Scat, Snuff, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Buttercup is in love with the Professor and wants him all to herself. Her secret diary entry reveals to her sisters just how far she'll go to make that happen. Warning:this story is incredibly dark! Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Buttercup Utonium/Profesor Utonium
Series: The Dirty Secret Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Buttercup Utonium's Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This. Is. A. Dark. Story. Surely not the darkest thing online, but it's dark nonetheless. I have tags for snuff and necro here for a reason. This is me warning you well in advance. The plot for this came from an extreme role play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttercup's darkest desires are revealed in the pages of her diary.

<Narrator> The city of Townsville! A sprawling metropolis protected by those paragons of justice, the Powerpuff Girls. But there’s no joy in Townsville tonight. It looks like Bubbles has found Buttercup’s secret diary. What terrible tidings have sent her crying her eyes out to Blossom? I’m almost afraid to ask.

“Buttercup hates me!” Bubbles wailed to Blossom, shoving the diary in her face. 

“What are you talking about, Bubbles?” Blossom replied rationally. “She’s our sister. She’s a bully sometimes, but that doesn’t mean she hates you?”

“Oh yeah, smartypants? Then how do you explain what she wrote?” Bubbles insisted. 

“It’s probably nothing,” Blossom replied, sure Bubbles was overreacting as usual. By the time she got done reading, her face was hard as stone. “I’m gonna kill that bitch with my bare hands. Come on, Bubbles. Let’s get some advice." 

They flew to Ms. Bellum and handed the diary over. This is what she read:

Dear Diary,

I really love the Professor. Like I really love him. In ways I’m not supposed to. I had a dream last night that he was holding me in his arms really tight and breathing gently while he rubbed me under my skirt. All the fun stuff we girls did before that, kicking monsters' asses, really wore me out, and I felt all warm and safe and wonderful in his arms. It was better than my blankie. Then he took me to his room and eased off my dress and panties. He took his stuff off after that. We cuddled. No one can ever know that, diary. 

We were both naked, but the sheets and blankets were covering us. The professor said I looked so adorable, and he started rubbing my twat and squeezing my ass and kissing my nipples. Shit, it felt good. I was all moaning softly and creaming his fingers when it all got ruined. Fucking destroyed. That little scaredy cat bitch, Bubbles came in crying about some shitty nightmare the dark gave her. Professor forgot all about me and started trying to calm that little bitch. She even told him I made fun of her earlier so he’d send me to my room, and she could have him all to herself. Fuck, I wanted to hurt her! Then I thought I’d rather have Professor hurt her. When I woke up, I rubbed myself and thought about how it could happen. 

It started as a regular spanking, with Bubbles over Professor’s lap, and her panties around her ankles. The stupid bitch was such a fucking, little, baby, she started begging and sobbing before he even hit her. Then he started hitting her hard, breathing real heavy as the smacking sounds got really loud. Bubbles looks all helpless and scared, whimpering and crying. I was all tingly and wet thinking about it, but suddenly it got way worse. Professor started punching her as hard as he could, right in that dumb button nose of hers.

“Professor, no! Stop! Please! Why are you doing this?” Bubbles was asking. I imagined Professor being really mean. 

“Because you’re a rancid piece of maggot-ridden dogshit that shouldn’t exist!”

“Professor!” Bubbles was all shocked and hurt and whimpering, snot running from her nose. “Don’t you love me anymore?” 

That’s when he shoved her to the ground, unzipped his pants, pulled out a rock-hard boner, and pissed on her.

“Fuck no, you rancid rat turd! I love Buttercup! And I could spend more time with her if you weren’t constantly whining! ‘Professor, I’m so scared! Can I sleep with you?’ Fuck no! You fight real monsters everyday, and bullets don’t hurt you! How the fuck are you scared of the dark, you useless shit?”

I fingered my gash had then, cause that’s when he started kicking her. It was brutal! He knew there was no way he could really hurt her, so he didn’t play! He kicked that bitch like a field goal! Over and over! In her ribs! Right in her face! Fuck! He started viciously stomping her! I was moaning quietly so Blossom didn’t hear. My sister’s a great fuck, but she likes it gentle, and fuck gentle right now! Bubbles had screamed herself hoarse and she was a mass of bruises. Then I teased my clit and asshole and let my imagination really get vicious. 

First, he forced a dose of Antidote X down her throat and waited. Seconds later, Bubbles was a normal, little girl. My nipples got so hard as I saw the Professor grab a brick. He slammed it hard into her innocent face, cracking her jaw and breaking her nose. Watching her scream and bleed made me pump my holes faster. Fuck! The horror and pain and hurt in Bubbles' eyes! 

She was scratchily screaming as he cracked it over her skull and stomped her face into a bloody pulp. He was fucking rock hard the entire time. His boner was leaking all over the place. Blood was gushing everywhere, but that just made it hotter. Now I wanted to cum to the best thing ever: no more Bubbles to distract the Professor from me. 

I imagined him jacking off while he beat as much of her as he could. It wasn’t long before I was thrashing in my bed and cumming as he shot his load all over her broken face and cracked her skull open. He looked at the screaming crying five year old and squatted over her, pushing a massive dump out of his ass. It landed on what was left of her face. Fuck, it was huge! Then he wiped his asshole with Octi. Fuck! That was the last thing the bitch ever saw! But he wasn’t done yet! 

I came so hard I squirted a hole in my sheets when I imagined him buttraping Bubbles’ dead body. He was in her ass, and he didn’t stop till there was a huge load there. He put Bubbles, Octi, and her clothes in a trash bag and dumped it in a can outside. I imagined flying into the room right then.

“There's my little angel,” he said as soon as he saw me. He gently lifted me up and kissed my forehead. “Good morning, Buttercup.” He smiled and played with my hair a little.

“I love you so much,” I replied joyfully.

“I love you, too, honey,” he said, and this time he kissed me deeply. It was the hottest thing I’ve ever imagined, diary. I just wish the Professor was really like that. 

Ms. Bellum was silent for three full minutes, and then she called Buttercup into her office. 

“I’m going to take you three where there aren't any witnesses, and your sisters are gonna fuck you up. Give me any trouble at all and your diary gets published. Ms. Keane and the Professor will find out what you really are. Understand, you heartless bitch?” 

Buttercup just nodded. 


End file.
